Our Testimony
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: It just a simple fanfiction about their testimony / HaeHyuk / OneShoot / RnR? Arigatou Gozaimasu #Yumi Liu Anchofish


**OUR TESTIMONY**

 **Yumi Liu Anchofish**

 **Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Disclaimer : "All characters belong to God and their family in real life"**

 **Warning : its BL/Shonen-ai/typho(s) everywhere/etc**

 **Just press [x] button or changed if you didn't like it**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"eh? Hyung, sejak kapan kau mulai memakai cincin itu?",

"oh, ini _couple ring_ … aku membelinya kemarin…",

Mereka adalah sekelompok pemuda-pemudi yang sudah bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Mereka terdiri dari enam orang, yang bertanya adalah seorang pemuda tinggi dengan wajah tegasnya yang menawan bernama Oh Se Hun. Yang di tanya seorang pemuda lainnya dengan tubuh sedikit pendek dan tampan bernama Lee Dong Hae.

"Ehh?! tunggu, _Oppa_ sudah punya kekasih? Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami?", celetuk seorang gadis tomboy bernama Amber. "ada apa ini? Tak biasanya kau bisa menjalin hubungan… bukankah kau selalu menolak semua gadis yang menyatakan cinta mereka padamu?", imbuh gadis lainnya. "Ya, _Noona_ … aku juga manusia biasa yang butuh rasa cinta…!", dumel Donghae. "tapi memang tak bisa di percaya seorang Lee Dong Hae yang kaku dan dingin banget sama Yeoja akhirnya memiliki kekasih…", sahut seorang pemuda tampan yang di angguki mereka minus Donghae. "ck! Diamlah kau kuda~!", pemuda brunette itu menghela nafasnya bete.

"sudahlah… Oppa, jadi seperti apa dia? Kekasihmu itu?", tanya gadis lainnya yang terlihat lebih muda dari kedua gadis sebelumnya. Donghae menyeruput soda yang ia pegang dan setelah itu menunjukkan sebuah cincin silver yang tersematkan pada jari manis tangan kirinya.

"hmm… dia ' _yang sangat manis_ '..", jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar yang terlihat bodoh membuat tanda tanya besar pada mereka berlima.

' _pertama kalinya dia tersenyum bodoh begitu…',__ _Noona_ a.k.a Sandara Park

' _ada apa ini? Apa akhirnya dia mendapat secercah jalan hidupnya?',__ si Kuda a.k.a Choi Si Won.

' _entah kenapa aku jadi merinding…',_ maknae_ a.k.a Kang Seul Gi.

' _ini orang apa kesambet sesuatu ya?',__ Se Hun.

' _mencurigakan…',_ _ Amber.

"kalian… kenapa melihatku begitu?", celetuk Donghae.

"Aniyo gwaenchana…", jawab mereka serempak dan melangkah sedikit mendahului pemuda brunette yang menatap mereka bingung. "kenapa mereka?", gumamnya dan ia menggidikkan kedua bahunya.

Mereka berlima menoleh ke arah Donghae yang mulai sibuk melihat ponselnya dan melihat satu sama lain.

' _siapa gadis beruntung yang bisa membuat Donghae/Hyung/Oppa seperti itu?',_ pikir mereka serempak.

.

.

.

 **Skip time, 19.08 KST**

"aaaiisshh… mereka kenapa sih? Tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku punya kekasih…",

Kegerutuan terus keluar dari mulut pemuda brunette itu setelah berpisah dari kelima sahabatnya setelah _hang out_ seharian. Sejak ia mengatakan ia memiliki kekasih, masing-masing dari mereka bertanya soal siapa gadis yang ia kencani. "…pfft…", ia terkikik akan sesuatu. Kedua kakinya bergerak ke dalam sebuah komplek apartemen, ia menyapa penjaga malam yang sedang berpatroli dan kemudian ia memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 15. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku sekedar mengecak waktu yang menunjukkan angka tujuh.

TING

Lift berbunyi dan pintu terbuka.

Ia kembali melangkah menuju pintu nomor 1504. Ia memasuk 'kan kode pengaman dan segera masuk setelahnya.

CKLEK

BLAM

"Aku pulaaaaannggg~!", suara Donghae yang bergema setelah memasuki apartemen-nya. Ia melihat sepasang sepatu lainnya yang tersimpan rapi di rak sepatu… dan sebuah senyuman terukir pada wajahnya. Ia melangkah ke ruang tengah dan mendapati seseorang yang duduk santai sambil membaca sebuah novel. Orang itu terlihat terpaut tiga tahun lebih tua darinya, bertubuh kurus, wajahnya yang manis dan berkulit putih bersih...

Dan orang itu bukan seorang gadis yang dipikirkan sahabatnya…

melainkan seorang lelaki…

"Heeeyy~! Aku pu—ya, kenapa kau tidak memakainya?",

"hm? Selamat datang Hae-ya…", sahut orang yang berlabel ' _yang sangat manis_ ' tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku. "ya~! Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku~!", dumel Donghae. "Ya, perhatikan bicaramu.. aku lebih tua dari mu..", celotehnya. "dan soal cincin itu…", sekilas ia melirik jari-jari tangannya. "kau kan yang membelinya tanpa memberitahukannya padaku… selain itu, aku bukan tipe seseorang yang suka pamer kepada orang lain…", jelasnya dan pemuda brunette itu sedikit cemberut.

"jangan berkata seperti itu Hyungie…", Donghae mengambil buku yang di bacanya. "aku suka memamerkannya pada orang lain…", Donghae mendekatinya dan mencium pipi pemuda tersebut yang kemudian ia berniat menaruh 'tanda' pada lehernya.. namun gagal karena wajahnya di dorong oleh pemuda tersebut.

"maaf saja… aku bukan sepertimu…", ucap pemuda manis itu sambil mendorong jauh wajah Donghae. "aku mau mandi…", ia melangkah menuju kamar untuk mengambil pakaian ganti dan handuk. "oh, bisakah kita mandi be—",

"jangan bodoh…", celetuk pemuda dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Donghae terdiam sesaat, kemudian menatap cincin yang masih melingkar pada jari manis tangan kirinya. _'kalau Hyukkie tidak memakainya… maka tidak ada artinya dengan milikku…',_ pikirnya sedih dan ia menghela nafasnya.

"eh? Bagaimana kalau dia marah kepadaku? Aku harus meminta maaf padanya…",

Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi…

CKLEK

Dan ia berhenti melangkah sambil menatap pintu dimana pemuda bernama Lee Hyuk Jae itu tengah mandi. _'tapi dia akan lebih marah lagi kalau aku masuk seenaknya… apa lebih baik aku memanggilnya saja?',_ pikirnya kalut.

"Ya.. Hyukkie Hyung…",

Kedua matanya tak sengaja melihat rak pakaian ganti yang berada di sebelahnya.

Sementara itu…

Hyukjae berendam dengan rileks, air bathup yang hangat membuatnya nyaman seolah menghilangkan kepenatannya. Kemudian ia teringat akan ucapan kekasih yang lebih muda darinya perihal cincin yang dibelikan secara sepihak.

' _aku suka memamerkannya pada orang lain…',_

Ia menatap jemari tangan kanannya…

"aaahh… siaaal~!", dan kemudian ia tersenyum saat ia mendengar suara Donghae di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Di sisi lain, Donhae mengusap tengkuknya kikuk dan semburat merah terlihat jelas pada wajahnya. Ia merasa haru sekaligus malu saat ia melihat rak pakaian… lebih tepatnya benda yang berada di atas baju ganti Hyukjae… sebuah kalung yang sangat sederhana…

Dengan cincin silver yang ia beli untuk kekasih tercintanya.

' _benar-benar sialan…',_ semburat merah masih tercetak jelas pada wajahnya dan segera ia melangkah kembali menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

' _cepatlah kemari, Pabboya~ ",_

.

.

" _aku memang tak suka memamerkan hal ini… tapi akan ku tunjukkan jika waktunya sudah tiba…",_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N :**

…Its just a simple fict, about their love testimony…

Hello Readers… long time no see… this is Yumi…

sudah lama tak melanjutkan FF karena kesibukan di Real Life… dan juga, seperti yang di katakan EunRa, kami akan sudahi aktifitas kami saat _My Stories_ sudah mencapai 50…

dan juga…

once again, I'm sorry for not published or updated

oke, that's for all…

mind to RnR? Thank you so much

 **#Yumi Liu Anchofish**


End file.
